Brightest Star
Brightest Star is a song heard in the tenth episode of Season 8, "Hydra Awakens". Lyrics |-|English= Looking up to the evening star, All our memories come back to my mind, And I don't know who I am... anymore. Time can heal almost everything, And a song is the friend I'm looking for To remember what's inside... my heart. Tonight, the star is what I need, To close my eyes and make a wish, Tonight, the star is shining bright, Even brighter than my dreams! Brightest Star! I can see you up in the sky, A diamond over the moonlight, I know you'll be there for me. Brightest Star! Far away, yet close to my heart, You can see to the real me, You're the brightest star tonight! You're the brightest star tonight! A diamond over the moonlight. Now I'm here, now I'm ready to fly. I just wonder if you'll be by my side, 'Cause I know, I can find my way, I can find my reason why! Tonight, the star is what I need, To close my eyes and make a wish, Tonight, the star is shining bright, Even brighter than my dreams! Brightest Star! I still see you up in the sky, A diamond over the moonlight, I know you'll be there for me. Brightest Star! Far away, yet close to my heart, You can see to the real me, You're the brightest star tonight! You're the brightest star tonight! Brightest Star! A diamond over the moonlight. Brightest Star! I know you'll be there for me. Brightest Star! Far away, yet close to my heart, To the real me, I'm the brightest star tonight! I'm the brightest star tonight! A diamond over the moonlight. |-|Italian= Silenziose le stelle lassù Questa notte mi parlano di noi E mi sento sola se non ci sei. I ricordi mi avvolgono Di sorrisi, canzoni e musica E in un attimo sei qui con me. Tu questa notte brillearai E i desideri avvererai Sì, questa notte volerai E i miei sogni accenderai Splenderai La più bella stella tu sei Un diamante di luna Luminosa più che mai Splenderai E anche da lontano tu sai Sai parlare al mio cuore Sei la stella che c'è in me Sei la stella che c'è in me Un diamante di luna Un amico è la vera magia E di colpo tutto è possibile Insieme voleremo via La tua mano nella mia Tu questa notte brillearai E i desideri avvererai Sì, questa notte volerai E i miei sogni accenderai Splenderai La più bella stella tu sei Un diamante di luna Luminosa più che mai Splenderai E anche da lontano tu sai Sai parlare al mio cuore Sei la stella che c'è in me Sei la stella che c'è in me Splenderai Un diamante di luna Splenderai Luminosa più che mai Splenderai E anche da lassù parlerai Al mio cuore Sei la stella che c'è in me Sei la stella che c'è in me Come un diamante di luna Trivia Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Songs